The present invention generally relates to devices for use in generating air flow for thermal applications. Moreover, the present invention relates to using such devices to cool parts and components, such as those in a computer system, so those parts do not fail over time. The present invention relates to air flow generators that have no moving parts.
In the prior art, there are many ion media flow generating devices in the prior art. These prior art devices typically include an emitter pin and a surrounding collector body. The configuration of the collector casing is typically all metallic and in a tubular shape with the emitter pin located therein. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,259, issued to Gloersen, et al., for example. Gloersen shows a plasma accelerator system. Plasma may be defined as gas in an ionized state. In accordance with the Gloersen, there is provided a plasma accelerator 10 with a DC power supply 16 and a driving coil 13 that surrounds electrodes 11 and 12. The coil 13 is electrically insulated by sleeve 14. The coil 13 surrounds the cylindrical electrode 12 and is connected in series with the radial discharge gap and creates a magnetic field axially of the gap. One or more capacitors 18 are charged by the power supply 16. Current flow, indicated by J, is through conductor 21 along the inner electrode 11 across the radial gap to the cylindrical electrode 12 and, via flange 22, through the coil 13 and back through conductor 23. The shape of the electrodes 11 and 12 and the position of the coil 13 are such that the two forces will be operative in expelling the plasma from the discharge end of the accelerator into outer space or other evacuated region. The '259 patent discloses a system that is used in space craft for propulsion in zero or very low gravity. While the '259 patent does teach a plasma accelerator, its collector configuration is not well optimized for efficient production of gas for thermal management purposes or for being installed inline within a conduit.
Also, the collector in prior art devices have been found to be in a shape where the metallic body is first convergent then diverging. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,130, issued to Naundorf, Jr. which discloses a gas pumping ionic wind generator that uses a conical collector. This patent states that its convergent-divergent shape to help maintain a continuous arc. It appears that the shape of the collector, location of the emitter pin and other specific construction issues are the focus, as it is clear that the general concept of an ionic wind generator is well known in the art. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,782, issued to Yu et al. which discloses a collector region similar to that of Naundorf et al. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,159, issued to Schwab et al.
However, each of these prior art ion air flow generating devices include a collector shape and emitter pin location that is specific which will generate a given output of air flow. Further, none of the prior art references are specifically designed for air and liquid flow for thermal cooling environments and applications.
Therefore, there is a need for a ion air and liquid flow device with no moving parts that is well-suited for cooling parts in a thermally sensitive application, such as in a computer environment.